Talk:Season 9 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:857C:1BC8:6B83:BA05-20181210040134
=2010= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search This article is about the year 2010. For other uses, see 2010 (disambiguation). 2010 (MMX) was a common year starting on Friday of the Gregorian calendar, the 2010th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 10th year of the 3rd millennium, the 10th year of the21st century, and the 1st year of the 2010s decade. 2010 was designated as: *International Year of Biodiversity *International Year of Youth *2010 European Year for Combating Poverty and Social Exclusion *International Year for the Rapprochement of Cultures[1] Contents *1Pronunciation *2Events *3Deaths *4Nobel Prizes *5New English words and terms *6References Pronunciationhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=1 edit See also: 2010s § Pronunciation There is a debate among experts and the general public on how to pronounce specific years of the 21st century in English. The year 2010 is pronounced either "twenty-ten" or "two thousand and ten".[2] 2010 was the first year to have a wide variation in pronunciation, as the years 2000 to 2009 were generally pronounced "two thousand (and) one, two, three, etc." as opposed to the less common "twenty-oh-_". Eventshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=2 edit Januaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=3 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Haiti_Earthquake_building_damage.jpg Damaged buildings inPort-au-Prince following the Haiti earthquake on January 12. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Katastrofa_w_Smole%C5%84sku.jpg Remains of Tu-154 after crash in April 10, 2010 that killed Polish president Lech Kaczyński *January 4 – The tallest man-made structure to date, the Burj Khalifa in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, is officially opened.[3][4][5] *January 8 – The Togo national football team is involved in an attack in Cabinda Province, Angola, and as a result withdraws from the Africa Cup of Nations. The attack was perpetrated by the FLEC, their first since the Angolan Civil War.[6] *January 12 – A 7.0-magnitude earthquake occurs in Haiti, devastating the nation's capital, Port-au-Prince. With a confirmed death toll over 316,000,[7][8][9] it is the tenth deadliest on record. *January 14 – Yemen declares an open war against the terrorist group al-Qaeda. *January 15 **The longest annular solar eclipse of the 3rd millennium occurs.[citation needed] **The Chadian Civil War officially ends.[citation needed] *January 25 – Ethiopian Airlines Flight 409 crashes into the Mediterranean shortly after take-off from Beirut–Rafic Hariri International Airport, killing all 90 people on board. Februaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=4 edit *February 3 – The sculpture L'Homme qui marche I by Alberto Giacometti sells in London for £65 million (US$103.7 million), setting a new world record for a work of art sold at auction.[10][11] *February 12–28 – The 2010 Winter Olympics are held in Vancouver and Whistler, Canada. *February 15 – Two trains collide in the Halle train collision in Halle, Belgium, killing 19 and injuring 171 people. *February 18 – The President of Niger, Mamadou Tandja, is overthrown after a group of soldiers storms the presidential palace[12]and form a ruling junta, the Supreme Council for the Restoration of Democracy headed by chef d'escadron Salou Djibo.[13] *February 27 – An 8.8-magnitude earthquake occurs in Chile, triggering a tsunami over the Pacific and killing at least 525.[14] The earthquake is one of the largest in recorded history. Marchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=5 edit *March 16 – The Kasubi Tombs, Uganda's only cultural World Heritage Site, are destroyed by fire.[15] *March 26 – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ROKS_Cheonan ROKS Cheonan], a South Korean Navy ship carrying 104 personnel, sinks off the country's west coast, killing 46. In May, an independent investigation blames North Korea, which denies the allegations.[16][17] Aprilhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=6 edit *April 7 – Kyrgyz President Kurmanbek Bakiyev flees the country amid fierce anti-government riots in the capital, Bishkek.[18] *April 10 – The President of Poland, Lech Kaczyński, is among 96 killed when their airplane crashes near Smolensk, Russia.[19][20] *April 14 – Volcanic ash from one of several eruptions beneath Mount Eyjafjallajökull, an ice cap in Iceland, begins to disrupt air traffic across northern and western Europe.[21][22][23] *April 20 – The Deepwater Horizon oil drilling platform explodes in the Gulf of Mexico, killing 11 workers. The resulting Horizon oil spill, one of the largest in history, spreads for several months, damaging the waters and the United States coastline, and prompting international debate and doubt about the practice and procedures of offshore drilling.[24][25] *April 27 – Standard & Poor's downgrades Greece's sovereign credit rating to junk 4 days after the activation of a €45-billionEU–IMF bailout, triggering the decline of stock markets worldwide and of the euro's value,[26][27][28] and furthering a European sovereign debt crisis. Mayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=7 edit *May 2 – The eurozone and the International Monetary Fund agree to a €110 billion bailout package for Greece. The package involves sharp Greek austerity measures.[29] *May 4 – Nude, Green Leaves and Bust by Pablo Picasso sells in New York for US$106.5 million, setting another new world record for a work of art sold at auction.[30][31][32] *May 6 – The 2010 Flash Crash, a trillion-dollar stock market crash, occurs over 36 minutes, initiated by a series of automated trading programs in a feedback loop.[33] *May 7 **Chile becomes the 31st member of the OECD.[34] **Scientists conducting the Neanderthal genome project announce that they have sequenced enough of theNeanderthal genome to suggest that Neanderthals and humans may have interbred.[35][36] *May 12 – Afriqiyah Airways Flight 771 crashes at runway at Tripoli International Airport in Libya, killing 103 of the 104 people on board.[37] *May 19 – Protests in Bangkok, Thailand, end with a bloody military crackdown, killing 91 and injuring more than 2,100.[38][39] *May 20 **Scientists announced that they have created a functional synthetic genome.[40] **Five paintings worth €100 million are stolen from the Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris.[41][42] *May 22 – Air India Express Flight 812 overshoots the runway at Mangalore International Airport in India, killing 158 and leaving 8 survivors.[43] *May 28 – the 2010 Ahmadiyya mosques massacre in Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan, killed 94 people during Friday prayers at two mosques.[44] *May 31 – Nine activists are killed in a clash with soldiers when Israeli Navy forces raid and capture a flotilla of ships attempting to break the Gaza blockade.[45][46] Junehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=8 edit *June 10–14 – Ethnic riots in Kyrgyzstan between Kyrgyz and Uzbeks result in the deaths of hundreds.[47] *June 11 – July 11 – The 2010 FIFA World Cup is held in South Africa, and is won by Spain. *June 24 – Julia Gillard is elected unopposed in a Labor Party leadership ballot and sworn in as the first female Prime Minister of Australia following the resignation of Kevin Rudd.[48] Julyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=9 edit *July 8 – The first 24-hour flight by a solar-powered plane is completed by the Solar Impulse.[49] *July 21 – Slovenia becomes the 32nd member of the OECD.[50] *July 25 – WikiLeaks, an online publisher of anonymous, covert, and classified material, leaks to the public over 90,000 internal reports about the United States-led involvement in the War in Afghanistan from 2004 to 2010.[51] *July 29 – Heavy monsoon rains begin to cause widespread flooding in the Khyber Pakhtunkhwa province of Pakistan. Over 1,600 are killed, and more than one million are displaced by the floods.[52] Augusthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=10 edit *August 10 – The World Health Organization declares the H1N1 influenza pandemic over, saying worldwide flu activity has returned to typical seasonal patterns.[53] *August 21 – Australian federal election, 2010: Julia Gillard's Labor Government is re-elected, narrowly defeating[54] theLiberal/National Coalition led by Tony Abbott.[55] Septemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=11 edit *September 4 – A 7.1 magnitude earthquake rocks Christchurch, New Zealand causing large amounts of damage but no direct fatalities.[56] It is the first in a series of earthquakes between 2010 and 2012 that resulted in the deaths of 187 people and over $40 billion worth of damage.[57][58] Seismologists noted that the earthquake sequence was highly unusual, and likely to never happen again anywhere else in the world.[59] *September 7 – Israel becomes the 33rd member of the OECD.[60] *September 30 – Germany pays war reparations for World War I. Octoberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=12 edit *October 10 – The Netherlands Antilles are dissolved, with the islands being split up and given a new constitutional status.[61] *October 22 – The International Space Station surpasses the record for the longest continuous human occupation of space, having been continuously inhabited since November 2, 2000 (3641 days).[62][63] *October 23 – In preparation for the Seoul summit, finance ministers of the G-20 agree to reform the International Monetary Fund and shift 6% of the voting shares to developing nations and countries with emerging markets.[64] *October 25 – An earthquake and consequent tsunami off the coast of Sumatra, Indonesia, kills over 400 people and leaves hundreds missing.[65] *October 26 – Repeated eruptions of Mount Merapi volcano in Central Java, Indonesia, and accompanying pyroclastic flows of scalding gas, pumice, and volcanic ash descending the erupting volcano kill 353 people and force hundreds of thousands of residents to evacuate.[66][67][68] Novemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=13 edit *November 4 – Aero Caribbean Flight 883 crashes in central Cuba, killing all 68 people on board.[69] *November 11–12 – The G-20 summit is held in Seoul, South Korea. Korea becomes the first non-G8 nation to host a G-20 leaders summit.[70] *November 13 – Burmese opposition politician Aung San Suu Kyi is released from her house arrest after being incarcerated since 1989.[71] *November 17 – Researchers at CERN trap 38 antihydrogen atoms for a sixth of a second, marking the first time in history that humans have trapped antimatter.[72] *November 20 – Participants of the 2010 NATO Lisbon summit issue the Lisbon Summit Declaration. *November 21 – Eurozone countries agree to a rescue package for the Republic of Ireland from the European Financial Stability Facility in response to the country'sfinancial crisis.[73][74][75] *November 23 – North Korea shells Yeonpyeong Island, prompting a military response by South Korea. The incident causes an escalation of tension on the Korean Peninsula and prompts widespread international condemnation. The United Nations declares it to be one of the most serious incidents since the end of the Korean War.[76][77][78] *November 28 – WikiLeaks releases a collection of more than 250,000 American diplomatic cables, including 100,000 marked "secret" or "confidential".[79][80] *November 29 – The European Union agree to an €85 billion rescue deal for Ireland from the European Financial Stability Facility, the International Monetary Fundand bilateral loans from the United Kingdom, Denmark and Sweden.[81] *November 29 – December 10 – The 2010 United Nations Climate Change Conference is held in Cancún, Mexico. Also referred to as the 16th Conference of the Parties of the United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change (COP 16), it serves too as the 6th meeting of the Parties to the Kyoto Protocol (CMP 6).[82][83] Decemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=14 edit *December 9 – Estonia becomes the 34th member of the OECD.[84] *December 17 – The attempted suicide of Mohamed Bouazizi, a street vendor in Tunisia, triggers the Tunisian Revolution and the wider Arab Spring throughout theArab world.[85] *December 21 – The first total lunar eclipse to occur on the day of the Northern winter solstice and Southern summer solstice since 1638 takes place.[86][87] Deathshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=15 edit Main article: Deaths in 2010 Further information: Category:2010 deaths Januaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=16 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Miep_Gies_(1987).jpg Miep Gies https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Studio_publicity_Jean_Simmons.jpg Jean Simmons *January 4 **Johan Ferrier, 1st President of Suriname (b. 1910) **Tsutomu Yamaguchi, Japanese dual atomic bomb survivor (b. 1916) *January 9 – Armand Razafindratandra, Malagasy cardinal (b. 1925) *January 10 – Crispin Sorhaindo, 4th President of Dominica (b. 1931) *January 11 **Miep Gies, Dutch humanitarian (b. 1909) **Éric Rohmer, French film director (b. 1920) *January 15 – Marshall Warren Nirenberg, American biologist and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1927) *January 17 **Jyoti Basu, Indian politician (b. 1914) **Erich Segal, American author, screenwriter, and educator (b. 1937) *January 22 **Iskandar of Johor, 8th King of Malaysia (b. 1932) **Jean Simmons, British actress (b. 1929) *January 25 – Ali Hassan al-Majid, Iraqi politician and military commander (b. 1941) *January 27 **J. D. Salinger, American author (b. 1919) **Howard Zinn, American historian (b. 1922) Februaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=17 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Secretary_of_State_Alexander_Haig.jpg Alexander Haig *February 1 – Steingrímur Hermannsson, 19th Prime Minister of Iceland (b. 1928) *February 7 – André Kolingba, 4th President of the Central African Republic (b. 1936) *February 10 **Charlie Wilson, American politician (b. 1933) **José Joaquín Trejos Fernández, 35th President of Costa Rica (b. 1916) *February 11 – Alexander McQueen, British fashion designer (b. 1969) *February 14 – Dick Francis, British author and jockey (b. 1920) *February 17 – Kathryn Grayson, American singer (b. 1922) *February 18 – Ariel Ramírez, Argentine composer (b. 1921) *February 20 – Alexander Haig, 59th United States Secretary of State (b. 1924) Marchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=18 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Michael_Foot_(1981).jpg Michael Foot *March 3 – Michael Foot, British politician (b. 1913) *March 4 – Vladislav Ardzinba, Soviet-born politician (b. 1945) *March 10 **Muhammad Sayyid Tantawy, Egyptian Muslim cleric (b. 1928) **Corey Haim, American child actor (b.1971) *March 12 – Miguel Delibes, Spanish author and journalist (b. 1920) *March 14 – Peter Graves, American actor (b. 1926) *March 20 – Girija Prasad Koirala, Nepalese politician (b. 1925) *March 21 – Wolfgang Wagner, German festival director (b. 1919) *March 22 **James Black, British pharmacologist and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1924) **Valentina Tolkunova, Soviet and Russian singer (b. 1946) *March 24 – Robert Culp, American actor, screenwriter and director (b. 1930) *March 27 – Vasily Smyslov, Soviet-Russian chess grandmaster (b. 1921) *March 30 – Martin Sandberger, German army officer (b. 1911) Aprilhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=19 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Lech_Kaczy%C5%84ski.jpg Lech Kaczyński https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Juan_Antonio_Samaranch_DF-ST-01-00128.jpg Juan Antonio Samaranch *April 1 **John Forsythe, American actor (b. 1918) **Tzannis Tzannetakis, Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1928) *April 3 – Eugène Terre'Blanche, South African politician and white supremacist (b. 1941) *April 8 **Malcolm McLaren, British musician and manager (b. 1946) **Abel Muzorewa, Zimbabwean politician (b. 1925) *April 10 **Ryszard Kaczorowski, Polish statesman (b. 1919) **Lech Kaczyński, President of Poland (b. 1949) *April 14 – Peter Steele, American musician (b. 1962) *April 15 – Michael Pataki, American voice actor (b.1938) *April 16 – Tomáš Špidlík, Czech cardinal (b. 1919) *April 21 – Juan Antonio Samaranch, Spanish sports official (b. 1920) *April 25 – Alan Sillitoe, British writer (b. 1928) *April 30 – Paul Mayer, German cardinal (b. 1911) Mayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=20 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Gary_Coleman_cropped.jpg Gary Coleman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Dennis_Hopper_Cannes_2008.jpg Dennis Hopper *May 2 – Lynn Redgrave, British actress (b. 1943) *May 4 – Luigi Poggi, Italian cardinal (b. 1917) *May 5 **Giulietta Simionato, Italian opera singer (b. 1910) **Umaru Musa Yar'Adua, 13th President of Nigeria (b. 1951) *May 8 – Andor Lilienthal, Hungarian chess grandmaster (b. 1911) *May 9 – Lena Horne, American singer and actress (b. 1917) *May 10 – Frank Frazetta, American artist (b. 1928) *May 16 **Ronnie James Dio, American musician (b. 1942) **Oswaldo López Arellano, Honduran two-time former president (b. 1921) *May 17 **Bobbejaan Schoepen, Belgian singer (b. 1925) **Yvonne Loriod, French pianist (b. 1924) *May 18 – Edoardo Sanguineti, Italian writer (b. 1930) *May 22 **Martin Gardner, American science author (b. 1914) **Hasri Ainun, 3rd First Lady of Indonesia, wife of B. J. Habibie (b. 1937) *May 24 – Paul Gray, American musician (b. 1972) *May 28 – Gary Coleman, American actor, voice artist and comedian (b. 1968) *May 29 – Dennis Hopper, American actor, filmmaker, photographer and artist (b. 1936) *May 31 – Louise Bourgeois, French-born American sculptor (b. 1911) Junehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=21 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:JSJoseSaramago.jpg José Saramago https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Algirdas_Brazauskas_1998.jpg Algirdas Brazauskas *June 1 – Andrei Voznesensky, Soviet-Russian poet (b. 1933) *June 2 **Giuseppe Taddei, Italian baritone (b. 1916) **Dorothy DeBorba, American child actress (b. 1925) *June 3 – Vladimir Arnold, Soviet-Russian mathematician (b. 1937) *June 14 – Leonid Kizim, Soviet-Ukrainian cosmonaut (b. 1941) *June 16 – Marc Bazin, 4th Prime Minister of Haiti (b. 1932) *June 18 **Marcel Bigeard, French military officer (b. 1916) **José Saramago, Portuguese writer and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1922) *June 19 – Manute Bol, Sudanese basketball player (b. 1962) *June 23 – Mohammed Mzali, former Prime Minister of Tunisia (b. 1925) *June 26 – Algirdas Brazauskas, 9th President of Lithuania (b. 1932) *June 28 – Robert Byrd, American politician (b. 1917) Julyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=22 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Alex_Higgins.jpg Alex Higgins *July 5 **Cesare Siepi, Italian opera singer (b. 1923) **Nasr Abu Zayd, Egyptian Qur'anic theologian (b. 1943) *July 13 – George Steinbrenner, American businessman and owner of the New York Yankees (b. 1930) *July 14 – Charles Mackerras, Australian conductor (b. 1925) *July 24 – Alex Higgins, Northern Irish snooker player (b. 1949) *July 29 – Zheng Ji, Chinese nutritionist and biochemist (b. 1900) Augusthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=23 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Patricia_Neal_in_The_Fountainhead_trailer.JPG Patricia Neal https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Cossiga_Francesco.jpg Francesco Cossiga *August 5 – Godfrey Binaisa, 5th President of Uganda (b. 1920) *August 6 – Tony Judt, British historian (b. 1948) *August 7 – Bruno Cremer, French actor (b. 1929) *August 8 – Patricia Neal, American actress (b. 1926) *August 9 – Ted Stevens, American politician (b. 1923) *August 12 – Guido de Marco, 6th President of Malta (b. 1931) *August 13 – Lance Cade, American professional wrestler (b. 1981) *August 16 – Nicola Cabibbo, Italian physicist (b. 1935) *August 17 – Francesco Cossiga, 63rd Prime Minister and 8th President of Italy (b. 1928) *August 18 – Carlos Hugo of Bourbon-Parma, Spanish aristocrat (b. 1930) *August 22 – Stjepan Bobek, Yugoslav footballer (b. 1923) *August 23 – Satoshi Kon, Japanese anime film director (b. 1963) *August 26 **William Lenoir, American astronaut (b. 1939) **Raimon Panikkar, Spanish theologian (b. 1918) *August 27 – Anton Geesink, Dutch judoka (b. 1934) *August 28 – Sinan Hasani, 10th President of Yugoslavia (b. 1922) *August 30 – Francisco Varallo, Argentine footballer (b. 1910) *August 31 – Laurent Fignon, French road bicycle racer (b. 1960) Septemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=24 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Tony_Curtis_portrait.jpg Tony Curtis https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Honor_Frost.jpg Honor Frost *September 5 – Shoya Tomizawa, Japanese motorcycle racer (b. 1990) *September 7 – Glenn Shadix, American actor (b. 1952) *September 9 – Bent Larsen, Danish chess grandmaster (b. 1935) *September 11 – Kevin McCarthy, American actor (b. 1914) *September 12 **Claude Chabrol, French film director (b. 1930) **Swarnalatha, Indian playback singer (b. 1973) **Honor Frost, pioneer in underwater archaeology (b. 1917) *September 16 – Donald Zilversmit, Dutch-American nutritional biochemist, researcher and educator (b. 1919) *September 24 – Gennady Yanayev, Soviet politician; mastermind of the 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt (b. 1937) *September 26 – Gloria Stuart, American actress (b. 1910) *September 28 – Arthur Penn, American film director (b. 1922) *September 29 **Georges Charpak, French Nobel physicist (b. 1924) **Tony Curtis, American actor (b. 1925) Octoberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=25 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Benoit_Mandelbrot_mg_1804-d.jpg Benoit Mandelbrot https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:N%C3%A9stor_Kirchner_(2005).jpg Néstor Kirchner *October 4 – Norman Wisdom, British actor and comedian (b. 1915) *October 7 – Milka Planinc, Prime Minister of Yugoslavia from 1982-86 (b. 1924) *October 9 – Maurice Allais, French Nobel economist (b. 1911) *October 10 – Solomon Burke, American soul musician (b. 1940) *October 11 – Joan Sutherland, Australian opera singer (b. 1926) *October 14 – Benoît Mandelbrot, French-American mathematician (b. 1924) *October 18 – Elsie Steele, British supercenterian (b. 1899) *October 19 – Tom Bosley, American actor (b. 1927) *October 20 **W. Cary Edwards, American politician (b. 1944) **Farooq Leghari, 9th President of Pakistan (b. 1940) *October 23 – David Thompson, 6th Prime Minister of Barbados (b. 1961) *October 25 – Gregory Isaacs, Jamaican musician (b. 1951) *October 27 – Néstor Kirchner, 54th President of Argentina (b. 1950) *October 28 – Jonathan Motzfeldt, 1st Prime Minister of Greenland (b. 1938) *October 30 – Harry Mulisch, Dutch writer (b. 1927) *October 31 – Theodore Sorensen, American lawyer, speechwriter (b. 1928) Novemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=26 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Leslie_Nielsen.jpg Leslie Nielsen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:MarioMonicelli.jpg Mario Monicelli *November 2 – Rudolf Barshai, Soviet-Russian conductor and violist (b. 1924) *November 3 – Viktor Chernomyrdin, 31st Prime Minister of Russia (b. 1938) *November 5 **Jill Clayburgh, American actress (b. 1944) **Hajo Herrmann, German fighter pilot and lawyer (b. 1913) *November 8 – Emilio Eduardo Massera, Argentinian admiral (b. 1925) *November 10 – Dino De Laurentiis, Italian film producer (b. 1919) *November 12 – Henryk Górecki, Polish composer (b. 1933) *November 27 – Irvin Kershner, American film director (b. 1923) *November 28 – Leslie Nielsen, Canadian-American actor (b. 1926) *November 29 **Bella Akhmadulina, Soviet-Russian poet (b. 1937) **Mario Monicelli, Italian actor, screenwriter and director (b. 1915) Decemberhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=27 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Blake_Edwards_1966.jpg Blake Edwards https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sir_Ellis_Clarke.jpg Ellis Clarke *December 10 – John B. Fenn, American Nobel chemist (b. 1917) *December 12 **Timothée Malendoma, Prime Minister of the Central African Republic (b. 1935) **Tom Walkinshaw, British racing car driver and team owner (b. 1946) *December 13 – Richard Holbrooke, American diplomat (b. 1941) *December 14 – Pascal Rakotomavo, 10th Prime Minister of Madagascar (b. 1934) *December 15 – Blake Edwards, American film director (b. 1922) *December 17 – Captain Beefheart, American musician (b. 1941) *December 21 – Enzo Bearzot, Italian footballer and coach (b. 1927) *December 23 – Celestino Rocha da Costa, 2nd Prime Minister of São Tomé and Príncipe (b. 1938) *December 25 – Carlos Andrés Pérez, 55th President of Venezuela (b. 1922) *December 26 – Salvador Jorge Blanco, 48th President of the Dominican Republic (b. 1926) *December 30 – Ellis Clarke, 1st President of Trinidad and Tobago (b. 1917) Nobel Prizeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=28 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Nobel_medal.png *Chemistry – Richard F. Heck, Ei-ichi Negishi and Akira Suzuki *Economics – Peter A. Diamond, Dale T. Mortensen and Christopher A. Pissarides *Literature – Mario Vargas Llosa *Peace – Liu Xiaobo *Physics – Andre Geim and Konstantin Novoselov *Physiology or Medicine – Robert G. Edwards New English words and termshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=29 edit *''Arab spring'' *''gamification''[88] Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=2010&action=edit&section=30 edit *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Samsung_Galaxy_S5_Vector.svg2010s portal #'^' "Dialogue for Peace and Harmony - The Astana Times". The Astana Times. 2015-02-25. Retrieved 2018-09-07. #'^' Siegel, Robert (2009-11-16). "How Do You Say 2010?". All Things Considered. National Public Radio. Archived from the original on November 19, 2009. Retrieved 2009-11-16. #'^' Stanglin, Douglas (January 2, 2010). "Dubai opens world's tallest building". USA Today. Dubai. Retrieved 4 January 2010. #'^' "Official Opening of Iconic Burj Dubai Announced". Gulfnews. 4 November 2009. Archived from the original on November 6, 2009. Retrieved 4 November 2009. #'^' "World's tallest building opens in Dubai". BBC News. 2010-01-04.Archived from the original on January 5, 2010. Retrieved 2010-01-04. #'^' "Togo withdraw from Africa Cup of Nations". BBC Sport. 2010-01-09. Retrieved 2009-01-09. #'^' "Haiti president describes `unimaginable' catastrophe; thousands feared dead". Miami Herald. 13 January 2010. Archived from the original on February 18, 2010. Retrieved 13 January 2010. #'^' "Hundreds of thousands may have died in Haiti quake, PM says". CNN. 13 January 2010. Archived from the original on January 14, 2010. Retrieved 13 January 2010. #'^' "Thousands feared dead in Haiti quake; many trapped". Yahoo! News. Archived from the original on January 14, 2010. Retrieved 2010-01-13. #'^' Shapiro, Lila (February 3, 2010). "Giacometti Sculpture 'L'Homme qui marche I' Fetches $104.3 Million". The Huffington Post. Archived from the original on February 6, 2010. Retrieved 3 February 2010. #'^' "Alberto Giacometti statue breaks auction record with £65m sale". Mark Brown/Guardian. London. February 3, 2010. Archived from the original on February 6, 2010. Retrieved 5 February 2010. #'^' Pitman, Todd (2010-02-18). "Armed soldiers storm Niger presidential palace". Associated Press. Retrieved 17 April 2011. #'^' "Military coup ousts Niger president". BBC News. 2010-02-18.Archived from the original on February 19, 2010. Retrieved 2010-02-18. #'^' "Subsecretaría del Interior de Chile" (PDF). Interior.gob.cl. January 31, 2011. Archived from the original (PDF) on November 14, 2012. Retrieved2015-11-25. #'^' [1] Archived April 30, 2011, at the Wayback Machine. #'^' "Results Confirm North Korea Sank Cheonan". Daily NK. Archived fromthe original on May 22, 2010. Retrieved May 20, 2010. #'^' Barrowclough, Anne (May 20, 2010). "'All out war' threatened over North Korea attack on warship Cheonan". Times Online. London. Retrieved2010-05-25. #'^' "Tumult in Kyrgyzstan as opposition claims power". CBC News. April 7, 2010. Archived from the original on December 3, 2010. Retrieved 17 April2011. #'^' Harding, Luke (April 10, 2010). "Polish president Lech Kaczynski killed in plane crash". The Guardian. London. Archived from the original on April 19, 2011. Retrieved 17 April 2011. #'^' [2] Archived April 27, 2011, at the Wayback Machine. #'^' "Cancellations due to volcanic ash in the air". Norwegian Air Shuttle. April 15, 2010. Archived from the original on April 18, 2010. Retrieved2010-04-15. #'^' "Iceland Volcano Spewing Ash Chokes Europe Air Travel". San Francisco Chronicle. 2010-04-15. Archived from the original on August 21, 2010. Retrieved 2010-04-15. #'^' "Live: Volcanic cloud over Europe". BBC News. April 15, 2010.Archived from the original on May 7, 2010. Retrieved 2010-04-15. #'^' "At least 11 missing after blast on oil rig in Gulf". CNN. April 22, 2010.Archived from the original on July 21, 2010. Retrieved 17 April 2011. #'^' Wardell, J. (2010). "Nations rethink offshore drilling". msnbc.com. Retrieved 2010-09-06. #'^' "Greek bonds rated 'junk' by Standard & Poor's". BBC News. April 27, 2010. Archived from the original on April 29, 2010. Retrieved 2010-04-28. #'^' "Greece crisis: Euro markets hit again". BBC News. April 28, 2010.Archived from the original on April 29, 2010. Retrieved 2010-04-28. #'^' "Greece crisis deepens on global market sell-off". CNN. April 28, 2010.Archived from the original on May 1, 2010. Retrieved 2010-04-28. #'^' Thesing, Gabi; Krause-Jackson, Flavia (May 2, 2010). "Greece Accepts Terms of EU-Led Bailout, 'Savage' Cuts (Update1)". Bloomberg.com. Retrieved 2010-05-02. #'^' "Picasso painting fetches record $106m at auction". BBC News. 2010-05-05. Archived from the original on May 7, 2010. Retrieved 2010-05-05. #'^' Crow, Kelly (2010-05-05). "Picasso sets auction record; Portrait of mistress sells for $106.5 million, providing opening spark to season". The Wall Street Journal. p. A3. Archived from the original on May 8, 2010. Retrieved 2010-06-11. #'^' Cotter, Holland (2010-05-06). "Another auction, another trophy". The New York Times. p. C1. Archived from the original on May 11, 2010. Retrieved 2010-06-11. #'^' Phillips, Matt (May 11, 2010), "Nasdaq: Here's Our Timeline of the Flash Crash", Wall Street Journal #'^' "Chile's accession to the OECD". OECD. 7 May 2010. Retrieved 22 July2016. #'^' Pinkowski, J. (2010). "Scientists sequence the Neanderthal genome".Time. Archived from the original on May 8, 2010. Retrieved 2010-05-06. #'^' Green, R.E.; Krause, J.; Briggs, A.W.; Maricic, T.; Stenzel, U.; Kircher, M.; et al. (2010-05-07). "A draft sequence of the Neanderthal genome".Science. 328 (5979): 710–722. Bibcode:2010Sci...328..710G.doi:10.1126/science.1188021. PMC 5100745. PMID 20448178.Archived from the original on May 9, 2010. Retrieved 2010-05-06. #'^' "Briton among Libya air crash dead". BBC News. May 13, 2010.Archived from the original on June 1, 2013. Retrieved 17 April 2011. #'^' Booth, Jenny; Gray, Sadie; Joanna Sugden; Sian Powell (15 May 2010)."Death toll rises as anti-government protests escalate in Thailand". Times Online. London. Retrieved 14 May 2010. #'^' McElroy, Damien; MacKinnon, Ian (19 May 2010). "Bangkok in flames as protesters refuse to back down". The Daily Telegraph. London. Archivedfrom the original on April 26, 2011. Retrieved 17 April 2011. #'^' "How scientists made 'artificial life'". BBC News. 2010-05-20. Archivedfrom the original on June 1, 2013. Retrieved 2010-05-21. #'^' Hewage, Tim (20 May 2010). "Thief Steals Paintings In Paris Art Heist".Sky News. Archived from the original on August 26, 2010. Retrieved20 May 2010. #'^' Jones, Sam (20 May 2010). "Picasso and Matisse masterpieces stolen from Paris museum". The Guardian. London. Archived from the original on May 23, 2010. Retrieved 20 May 2010. #'^' "158 dead in India plane crash". CNN. May 23, 2010. RetrievedAugust 2, 2013. #'^' "Pakistan mosque attacks in Lahore kill scores". BBC. May 28, 2010. Retrieved 29 May 2010. #'^' CNN Wire Staff (31 May 2010). "Israeli assault on Gaza-bound flotilla leaves at least 9 dead". CNN. Archived from the original on June 3, 2010. Retrieved 2 June 2010. #'^' Edmund Sanders (June 1, 2010). "Israel criticized over raid on Gaza flotilla". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on May 31, 2010. Retrieved June 2, 2010. #'^' Leonard P. (June 19, 2010). "Ethnic Uzbeks in squalid camps fear returning home". Yahoo! News. Retrieved June 19, 2010.[dead link] #'^' Rodgers, Emma (24 June 2010). "Gillard ousts Rudd in bloodless coup". ABC Online. Archived from the original on 25 June 2010. Retrieved24 June 2010. #'^' "Solar-powered plane lands safely after 26-hour flight". BBC News. July 8, 2010. Retrieved 2 August 2013. #'^' "Slovenia's accession to the OECD". OECD. 21 July 2010. Retrieved22 July 2016. #'^' "Afghan War Diary, 2004-2010". Archived from the original on May 27, 2011. Retrieved 17 April 2011. #'^' CNN Wire Staff (2010-08-04). "More rain, gushing flood waters threaten Pakistanis". CNN. Retrieved 2010-08-04. #'^' "CIDRAP News - WHO says H1N1 pandemic is over". Archived from the original on May 13, 2011. Retrieved 17 April 2011. #'^' Rodgers, Emma (7 September 2010). "Labor day: Gillard retains grip on power". ABC News. Archived from the original on 9 September 2010. Retrieved 8 September 2010. #'^' "2010 Federal Election". #'^' "Magnitude 7.1 earthquake rocks Canterbury | NZHistory, New Zealand history online". Nzhistory.net.nz. 2011-02-22. Retrieved 2015-11-25. #'^' "Christchurch earthquake kills 185 | NZHistory, New Zealand history online". Nzhistory.net.nz. Retrieved 2015-11-25. #'^' "Christchurch quake cost rises $10b to $40b | The National Business Review". Nbr.co.nz. 2013-04-29. Retrieved 2015-11-25. #'^' Charles Anderson. "Canterbury earthquakes were highly unusual". Stuff.co.nz. Retrieved 2015-11-25. #'^' "Israel's accession to the OECD". OECD. 7 September 2010. Retrieved22 July 2016. #'^' "Besluit van 23 september 2010 tot vaststelling van het tijdstip van inwerkingtreding van de artikelen I en II van de Rijkswet wijziging Statuut in verband met de opheffing van de Nederlandse Antillen". Zoek.officielebekendmakingen.nl. 2010-09-23. Retrieved 2015-11-25. #'^' "ISS Beats Mir Record". Russian Federal Space Agency. October 26, 2010. Retrieved October 31, 2010. #'^' "Time is fixed on Friday, 22 October 2010, 11:13 Cheboksary time". Timeanddate.com. Retrieved October 31, 2010. #'^' Walker, Andrew. "G20 summit agrees to reform IMF - BBC News". Bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 2015-11-25. #'^' "Major earthquake strikes off Indonesia". BBC News. 2010-10-25.Archived from the original on October 26, 2010. Retrieved 2010-10-26. #'^' Riyadi, Slamet (11 November 2010). "Flights resume to Indonesia as volcano spews ash". Associated Press. Retrieved 11 November2010.[permanent dead link] #'^' Weaver, Matthew; Tran, Mark (5 November 2010). "Mount Merapi death toll rises". The Guardian. agencies. London. Archived from the original on November 7, 2010. Retrieved 5 November 2010. #'^' BNPB (November 5, 2010). "(Death toll as of 15:00hrs 05/112010 stands at 122)-Korban Meninggal Akibat Letusan Merapi Mencapai 122 Orang"(in Indonesian). Badan Koordinasi Nasional Penanganan Bencana-Indonesian Disaster Management Office. Archived from the original on April 27, 2011. Retrieved 8 November 2010. #'^' Malkin, Elisabeth (November 5, 2010). "Cuban Plane Crash Kills 68 People". The New York Times. Archived from the original on April 30, 2011. Retrieved 6 November 2010. #'^' Oliver, Christian (25 June 2010). "Seoul: S Korea looks forward to its own party". Financial Times. London. #'^' "Burma releases Aung San Suu Kyi". BBC News. 13 November 2010.Archived from the original on April 15, 2011. Retrieved 17 April 2011. #'^' "Antimatter atom trapped for first time, say scientists". BBC News. 17 November 2010. Archived from the original on April 27, 2011. Retrieved17 April 2011. #'^' "Ireland confirms EU financial rescue deal". BBC News. 21 November 2010. Archived from the original on April 27, 2011. Retrieved 17 April2011. #'^' "Plan will have policy conditions - ECB". RTÉ News and Current Affairs.Raidió Teilifís Éireann. 21 November 2010. Retrieved 21 November 2010. #'^' "Euro zone ministers approve rescue package for Ireland". Irish Times. 21 November 2010. Archived from the original on April 26, 2011. Retrieved 17 April 2011. #'^' "Tensions high as North, South Korea trade shelling". Dawn. 24 November 2010. Archived from the original on November 25, 2010. Retrieved 24 November 2010. #'^' Kim, Dong (2010-11-23). 北 해안포 도발 감행, 연평도에 포탄 200여발 떨어져.The Chosun Ilbo (in Korean). Retrieved 2010-11-23. #'^' "Two Koreas exchange fire across maritime border". Reuters. 2010-11-23. Retrieved 2010-11-23. #'^' Leaked Cables Offer Raw Look at U.S. Diplomacy, The New York Times, November 28, 2010 #'^' Kris Danielle Suarez (2015-11-20). "1,796 memos from US embassy in Manila in WikiLeaks 'Cablegate'". ABS-CBN News. Retrieved2015-11-25. #'^' "Eurozone agrees €85bn deal for Ireland". RTÉ News and Current Affairs. Raidió Teilifís Éireann. 29 November 2010. Retrieved 29 November2010. #'^' "Draft decision - /CP.15 : Dates and venues of future sessions" (PDF). Unfccc.int. Retrieved 2015-11-25. #'^' Born With Design. "COP 16". Retrieved October 21, 2014. #'^' "Estonia's accession to the OECD". OECD. 9 December 2010. Retrieved 22 July 2016. #'^' Fahim, Kareem (2011-01-21). "Slap to a Man's Pride Set Off Tumult in Tunisia". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 2017-01-16. #'^' "NASA Science News: Solstice Lunar Eclipse". Retrieved October 21,2014. #'^' "Lunar eclipse, winter solstice to coincide". CBC News. December 20, 2010. Retrieved October 21, 2014. #'^' "Time Traveler by Merriam-Webster: Words from 2010". merriam-webster.com. Retrieved May 5, 2018. Categories: *2010 Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version In other projects *Wikimedia Commons *Wikinews *Wikiquote *Wikivoyage Languages 196 more *Afrikaans *العربية *Bosanski *Català *Čeština *Français *Nederlands *Shqip *中文 Edit links *This page was last edited on 1 December 2018, at 20:54 (UTC). *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.